Feed Me Love
by Mimozka
Summary: "I know why you don't feel like celebrating and I understand. I do. I can't blame you for not wanting this day to be a holiday. But it's a holiday to me. You were born on this day, Oliver. You're the one person I love most and I can't not love the day you were born, because without that day I wouldn't have you." - "Little Things" Series 2/10. Olicity.


_**This one-shot is based on mini-headcanons. Thank you seacoloredeyes for that wonderful ask - as a result they are all dedicated to you ;-) **_

Headcanon #2: who cooks for who: **Felicity cooks for Oliver after his few attempts to cook for her that resulted in a disaster. **

**Part 2/10.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The first time Oliver decided to cook for Felicity fell on a Saturday.

It was the morning after their first time together. An emotional, passionate and liberating experience. It so happened to be their day off and Oliver woke up feeling better than he had in longer than he cared to admit. He'd woken up before Felicity and as he watched her chest rise and fall against his as she slept he felt the need to pretend - just for one day - that their lives were normal, that they weren't Arrow and his Girl Wednesday, or Miss Smoak, EA and Mr. Queen - CEO.

He needed just one day that he could spend with her and do stuff that normal people in love would. And yes, they were in love - he'd wasted enough time with her as it were - he wasn't going to waste any more.

A normal boyfriend would cook some breakfast for the woman he loves.

That was how he'd ended up in her kitchen, roaming through her fridge and pantry, looking for pancake ingredients. He'd tried his best to remember what Raisa used to make them. Milk, Flour… Eggs? - Yes, that's it! As he gathered everything he needed for the mix he started planning what he'd add to the pancakes. Unfortunately, he never got that far

He'd ended up fighting with the mixer as batter flew everywhere and the noise from the machine, combined with the bowl he knocked to the ground, ended up waking Felicity up.

They did have pancakes eventually, only he took her out to their favorite breakfast joint.

The second time Oliver decided to cook for Felicity it was their six-month anniversary. He would have taken her out and made a fuss about the occasion, only he knew she'd hate that. Instead, he decided to invite her over to his apartment and cook for her.

Felicity had shown at his door at seven thirty sharp, looking somehow more beautiful than ever. So beautiful that Oliver couldn't stop kissing her since the moment she walked through the door. As usual, kissing led to touching and it would have led to more had the smoke alarm not gone off at that moment, resulting in Oliver and Felicity running towards the kitchen.

They ended up on Oliver's couch, eating the mint chocolate chip ice cream meant for dessert, drinking an expensive bottle of red and watching a movie in their underwear.

From then on Felicity had banned him from cooking for her - or cooking in general - saying she appreciated the gesture but she'd rather live through the evening hungry than have to eat something he cooked.

* * *

Felicity Smoak wasn't a great cook. She knew how to do some basic stuff, nothing too complicated. She definitely wasn't proud of her cooking skills.

Yet, the first time Felicity cooked for Oliver was on his birthday. She was all too aware about his feelings about it, what with it being a day after the undertaking - anniversary - and more importantly, Tommy's death. It was a period where Oliver withdrew into himself and tended to shut out the rest of the world.

The day before she gave him his space and steered clear of the Foundry, knowing he'd be there beating the daylights out of the dummies. She spent the day at QC, catching up on some paperwork that didn't require Oliver's signature and approval and when she was done she stopped by her favorite florist to pick up some flowers. She went to visit Tommy and that memorial statue in Starling Memorial Park made especially for the victims of the Undertaking.

The no gifts policy he had for his birthday was something she could respect and was secretly glad about - after all what do you get a billionaire who has everything under the Sun?

She decided that the one thing Oliver could use is comfort, considering the stressful life they led and the crappy week they were having on top of the Undertaking. Around four in the afternoon she went into Oliver's office and told him she wasn't feeling well. That was followed by several reassurances that it was nothing serious - just her stomach disagreeing with their lunch.

Of course, she just needed time to set up for his birthday dinner.

The dinner went without a hitch. Oliver came home on time and by the time he'd changed and taken a shower - Felicity had everything laid out on the dinner table. They were having roast chicken with a side of roasted vegetables along with a green salad and a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc.

When they finally reached dessert, Felicity had jumped out of her chair, telling Oliver not to move.

She returned with one bowl of ice-cream in one hand and a small cupcake with a candle on it on the other.

"Happy Birthday, Oliver." She whispered, placing the cupcake in front of him.

"I thought we agreed - " he protested.

"Yes," Felicity cut him off softly " and that's not a present." she explained. "It's simply a nice quiet dinner with the man I love that also happens to celebrate the day he arrived in this world.

Oliver was about to start arguing again, but Felicity hurried to take his hand and continue "I know why you don't feel like celebrating and I understand. I do. I can't blame you for not wanting this day to be a holiday. But it's a holiday to me. You were born on this day, Oliver. You're the one person I love most and I can't not love the day you were born, because without that day I wouldn't have you." she rambled. "And dear god, this sounds so cliched and corny and I am internally facepalming myself for saying that, but it's the truth so - "

At this point Oliver simply leaned forward and kissed her silent.

"Thank you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you." Felicity smiled at him "Now, eat your cupcake before my ice cream melts."

"Love you," Oliver mouthed, before biting into his cupcake.

* * *

_**The End.**_

_**Okay, for the record, I hate the title. Hate it. If any of you can come up with something better please let me know. The outfit mentioned and birthday cupcake you can see by clicking the links in the text.**_

_**Hope you liked it. :) **_


End file.
